


Teens. Military post-apocalyptic world. I hate choosing titles...

by Dreamreaper



Category: yoi - Fandom
Genre: It's a part of much bigger AU, M/M, TW: underaged sex between 13y.o.and 17y.o., but fuck it, feel free to ask questions if curious, the AU itself can be unclear without explanations, the entire stuff is on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 22:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12921315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamreaper/pseuds/Dreamreaper
Summary: Pfff... Hate this part. Ok, it's a post-apocalypse military world. Teens and kids are fighting and get ranks like adults. Most part of humanity kicked the bucket. These two cuties are teens in love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just wonder if any hypocrite will come to whine about pedophilia...

He opened eyes silently. Without a scream or a loud move. An old habit. Too old. Much older than this war. Sometimes it seems it's even older then his memory about himself.  
4a.m. He shook head, unwillingly left the blanket and set on the window ledge. It's a bit chilling despite of the summer. But it's fine. It's not for a long. Just for one cigarette...   
Although an opened window leading to the balcony at this time resembled nothing good too. Only instinct to get dressed, and jump out, trying not to break legs and not to wake anyone up. Snow King laid a head on the wall and closed eyes, inhaling the smoke.   
\- Nightmares?   
Ringing from sleep voice almost took him off guard. Dark-haired boy popped out of the window next to his, rubbing eyes and dragging the entire blanket with him.   
\- It's fine, Yuuri, go back to sleep. - Snow King did his best to sound normal. But his young subordinate didn't listen anyway. Yuuri crawled on his window ledge and, being still half-asleep, leaned to seventeen years old commander and wrapped them both in a blanket. Victor immediately thrown away the cigarette, returning the hug. Small, warm body in pajamas clung to his bare skin. Boy buried the face into his naked chest and muttered:  
\- My Yuki no Kami-sama... Nightmares won't return as long as I'm here.   
Yuuri's breath warmed porcelain skin. Icy-cold fingers went through dark locks. Victor half-sigh, half-snorted (kid wasn't so wrong after all), seizing boy on arms, and moved to the bed. His Kay murmured something glad, hugging his neck tighter. Snow King teasingly raised a brow:  
\- Why are U so sure? Are U secretly a magician who knows spells to chase away bad dreams?   
For some unclear even for himself reason, Snow King didn't feel superior with his Kay from Safe Zone, despite of huge difference in life experience. Absolutely opposite. Yuuri's presence woke up in his commander the weird feeling that he isn't much older and sometimes has a right to be air-headed and playful.   
Boy raised a head. Black abyss stared in splinters of the northern sky. For a moment - being awake completely and strangely serious  
\- I'm just the worst nightmare myself.   
He nuzzled a naked collarbone of his commander with a cheek. The darkest night is so cuddling... (Although Snow King was always sure it is.)  
\- I'll be a nightmare for any of your bad dreams.   
To get under the blanket Victor had to let go of Yuuri for a bit. But he didn't. Just laid with him right on covers, pulling boy's blanket higher. It will be enough.   
Warm arms wrapped around Snow King's ribs. Boy from Safe Zone always dozed off really fast and slept deeply. But somehow always heard any unusual move from Victor's side. Always woke up and sneaked in like this. Always laid by his side, locked his Yuki no Kami in a tight embrace and whispered comforting words, shamelessly reversing roles of older and younger ones.   
Snow King leaned to dark silk, almost hiding his face in it:  
\- Hey, Kay, what am I supposed to do when U grow up and leave me?   
It was supposed to sound as a joke but snort turned out to be bitter.   
Boy's breath stopped for a second. He raised a head looking into icy-blue eyes from beneath. In black abyss splashed pure insanity:  
\- Why should I leave U? To get rid of me U'll have to kill me, U know...  
Despite of childishly pouted lips and high voice intonations were full of the weirdly mature despair.   
Not a good theme to talk at 4a.m... Victor kissed boy's forehead and squeezed small frames a bit in a calming gesture.  
\- Then fine. Stay with me forever and sleep by my side, deal? - he sincerely wanted to ease the atmosphere and lull the kid back to sleep, but last sentence happened to be too serious. 

[What's on the Earth am I asking for?...]

Small palm reached for his neck, traced porcelain skin of the chest and stopped where heartbeats were heard. In absolutely not childish gesture. Then traveled back. Warm fingers touched parted in perplexity lips:  
\- I'm not a kid anymore, Snezhnblj. And... - boy pulled himself higher to be face to face with his commander. - U're not adult yet either...   
Victor gasped helplessly feeling he was blushing. Not like he never thought about tension between them but it was always wrapped into countless self-excuses like "...when Yuuri will grow up...", "...if he won't fall for somebody else...", "...if we both will survive, what's hardly possible...".   
Warm fingers reached for winter silk. Boy pressed long, silver lock to the lips, staring into Victor's eyes. Black abyss is devouring. It erodes everything it touches, sneaks under clothes, under skin, under most hidden thoughts. It's soft, unavoidable grip is...relaxing. Sinking in absolute darkness there's no need to pretend. It embraces tenderly, accepting everything. Is it how stars feel on the blackest sky?... 

[One, small kiss won't harm, right?...] 

He lightly pecked Yuuri's lips:  
\- I love U, Kay, now sle...  
The burning mouth clinging to his didn't let him to finish the phrase. Small fingers dug into silver silk, holding him closer. Boy's kiss was completely unskilled. Passionate almost to hysteric, clumsy with teeth often knocking each other's but still burning. When their tongues met, Snow King finally realized he already laid on his back and Yuuri set on him, being completely lost in the first for them both kiss. 

[Do I have to stop it? But... What if Yuuri will feel rejected? What if we won't survive the tomorrow? Will it be my biggest mistake - that I stopped now? What are we supposed to wait for? Special age? Special date? Special permission? Does any of these even matters? What is right to do?...]   
Small palm leaned to reddish cheek of Snow King.   
\- My Yuki no Kami doesn't like it? I kiss so bad? - switch from unexpectedly mature lust to a lost child happened in a second. Now in black depth splashed only panic.   
Victor pulled his boy back into a kiss. Caressed his lips with a tongue gently and felt how all Yuuri's body relaxed, melting in his arms. He cupped boy's face:  
\- Promise me, U'll stop me if U don't feel like...  
In the black abyss blinked mischievous honey sparkles. Kay leaned to his Snow King forehead to forehead:  
\- I promise we won't need to stop, Snezhnblj Korol.   
This smile definitely wasn't childish...   
Yuuri brought commander's hands to the fridge of pajama's top. Blushing. And wordlessly demanding (or begging...) to take it off. Under the chilling air exposed milky-white skin was covered with goosebumps. (Although is it really because of it?...)   
\- Yuuri, are U cold? - Victor pulled him into the embrace and with a gasp his Kay fell on Snow King's chest. Breathing hard boy leaned to scarred but still flawless porcelain skin. Thin thighs squeezed Victor's waist. Boy from Safe Zone slowly rubbed with the corner of his mouth over tonned chest. Small hands aimlessly explored bare skin of his Yuki no Kami. He buried face into this chest so many times before. But now it was different. Now he had a permission. With an amused sound, being all red boy squeezed strong body under his once more and, earning a soft moan as a reward, dared to kiss a thread of thin scars. Following them, he traced with a tongue and lips the shoulder, thr collarbone, the neck, sucked the earlobe and moved back to the chest. He didn't think anymore. He only felt, melting in his God of Snow, who's unsteady breath, quiet moans and shivering lashes made Yuuri's entire universe spin. Cold fingers stroke boy's back. Innocently. And...not innocently at all. The light touches of frosted fingertips burned milky-white skin, threatening to reach to the heart. This.   
This is what it was about - that fairytale. 

[ Freeze my heart to the ice, Snezhnblj Korol. Please. I'll break it in pieces and build an eternity U need so much. Only for the two of us.] 

Of course Yuuri wasn't able to say it aloud. Words fell apart into letters and meaningless sounds with every exhale. But he could kiss it into white as a snow skin. To feel fast and heavy heartbeats of Yuki no Kami with lips is too good. Too perfect. It can't be for real. Then... There's no need to hold back anymore, right? Nearly collapsing from overwhelming feelings he reached a nipple with the tip of his tongue. Strong body tossed under him with a loud moan. Amused boy raised a head to look at Snow King's face. Tightly shut eyes, parted lips, crimson blush. Yuuri could bet all 13 years of his life - nothing in the world can be more beautiful... He leaned to the same place again. Covering the sensitive spot with mouth, sucking and biting lightly. Cold hands dug into his ribs almost painfully. Snow King screamed arching his back.   
Impossible to bear it like this. Boy's pajama bottom was tight and wet already.

[Does Yuki no Kami feels like this too?...] 

Without thinking Yuuri reached for thin fabric of his underwear. Hard. And wet. Victor tossed on sheets:  
\- Yuuri... Yuuri...   
Boy hungrily leaned to his lips with still clumsy but passionate kisses, desperately trying to get rid of the rest of their clothes:  
\- I love U, Victoru. I...I need U... Please... Closer...   
Splinters of the northern sky opened wide. Snow King returned the kiss and tenderly laid the boy on his back. In order to undress them both completely. Soft lips caressed Yuuri's neck. Unsurely but with ultimate tenderness. Boy gasped, chocking with air, dug fingers into the silver waterfall and pulled Victor closer. After some struggling the rest of the wet fabric fell to the side. With a moan Snow King pressed the small exposed body to his. Porcelain hand stroke boy's back and stopped on his butt. Yuuri kissed him hard, forgetting any shame or doubts. His knee was already on Victor's hip and he intensively rubbed himself over this [so loved] body, getting insane from hardness and twitching between his thighs.   
Snow King stopped for a moment. Cupped boy's face and looked into black abyss again:  
\- I love U too...   
Boy from Safe Zone smiled. Insanely happy, even mischievous and weirdly adult smile. And nodded, placing Victor's palm on the nipple. Frosted fingers caressed the small, dusty-pink spot. Yuuri screamed from the new sensation, arching his back, trying to get more under this touch. Tender kisses of his King moved from the neck to the another nipple. So soft, slow touches - it's even tormenting.  
Boy tossed in strong arms, frantically hugging Victor's hips with both legs and rubbing over his abdomen. Snow King's length touched right between Yuuri's buttocks. Twitching and wet from precum. Boy tossed his head nearly laughing from the blinding happiness. He reached for the hard muscle, pressed it tighter to heating skin and began to rub against it with the butt and palm, feeling how twitches intensify with every move. His King chocked with loud moans, burring the face into the boy's chest. Silver winter rain covered them both, hiding from the entire world. Yuuri closed eyes under touch of silver locks on his face. Heaven? Too good dream? No. Better.   
When cold fingers firmly covered his painfully hard, wet length and began to move, he didn't even think to restrain a bit more. He screamed, pressing his King closer and scratching his back. Splash of hot, whitish liquid covered porcelain skin and fringes of winer silk. He didn't completely realized it yet when moves of Victor's hips meeting his hand and rubbing between his buttocks became faster and more forceful. 

[So loud heartbeat. Who's exactly it is?...]

Yuuri tightened his grip on the hardness under his palm and through a clouded mind tried to fasten the pace too. Suffocating, nearly crushing ribs embrace clenched Yuuri into the most enjoyable pain. He dug the free hand into silver silk, trying to kiss parted in hard breath and husky screams lips. Silver lashes were shut but Yuuri did his best not to close his eyes. To see this beautiful face in the exact moment. Heat spilled into his palm, flowing outward between his legs. For less then a second Snow King lost control completely digging his teeth into boy's lip. And fell into weirdly firm embrace of smaller body. Loosing breath. Exhausted. Perplexed and happy.   
Yuuri held his Yuki no Kami with the rest of his strength, caressing messy winter silk. He would scream and cry, rolling on the floor from overwhelming happiness but he hardly even had energy to breath. And what's more important - would rather die that let go of his Snezhnblj Korol.   
Victor kissed the fragile chest under his head and raised on elbows enough to look into the black abyss. Through excited sparkling of the northern sky oozed out a mist of fear. Cold finger laid on burning boy's cheek:  
\- Yuuri... Yuuri, are U fine? Are U happy with me?!   
Last question was quiet and caring but still echoed as a scream in boy's ears.

[Are U scared to be happy, Yuki no Kami-sama?...]

Little Kay cupped the reddish face of his Snow King, kissed his forehead (causing new wave of blush - almost to tears) and smiled. Reassuringly but still with playful honey drops in the black depth of the Arctic Ocean:  
\- I'm all yours... - boy kept silence for some moments, stroking silver locks and toned back of his King - And U're all mine. How can I not be happy?   
Snezhnblj Korol nuzzled his chest with a cheek, surrendering under caress of thin arms. He was too happy himself to doubt for a long.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Good boy! Like this. Yeah... Lift your hips a bit more... - voice of eleven-years old, silver-haired beauty was ringing from excitement. Thin fingers slid between kid's legs. Yuuri dropped his head on hands and screamed again. Cold palm stroke his abdomen, reached a nipple and squeezed it. Another thin hand laid on boy's back, not letting him to distant too much or to fall on the bed. Although he was already nearly collapsing from the overwhelming desire of something not very clear. When a cold finger slid inside, he sobbed and moaned but moved hips to meet the intrusions. It felt not very comfortable and weird but still so...enjoyable?   
\- My little puppy should bear it a bit more... - mischievous whisper of young Snow King touched boy's ear. Hot tongue explored the neck and the earlobe and teeth dug into it with a kind of predatory, lustful giggling.   
When wet, burning hardness was pressed to his entrance, Yuuri screamed, clumsily trying to meet this [so desired] length and made an unskilled effort to spread his buttocks with hands, to give his King more access. He moaned and sobbed without hesitation. Small kid's arousal throbbed painfully, dripping with precum into white palm, that touched it lightly and teasingly. Desire to have a release into this hand but at the same time desperate need to be filled completely with his Yuki no Kami was tormenting. Yuuri buried the face into sheets with tears streaming down because of overwhelming feelings. He didn't realize completely how his King put it in. Just felt burning but still enjoyable heat filling his entire being from behind, came immediately (more like from the thought then from actual actions) and...woke up.

Thirteen years old Yuuri Katsuki laid in arms of his beloved Snezhny Korol. Panting and sweating from that inappropriate vision. Sticky whitish liquid covered an abdomen and a hipbone of his silver-haired, young God. And what's the worst - blue gemstones were opened and looked right on [messed up as usual] Yuuri. Crimson red, chocking with tears he tossed in protective, porcelain arms. Not really wishing to set free. Just being unable to control himself from embarrassment. Soft kisses wiped teardrops from tightly shut lashes. Snow King hugged his boy tighter with tender, quiet laugh. Under caress of frosted fingers Yuuri surrendered and cautiously opened one eye. Only to find out they both were hiding from the entire world under the cloak of silver blizzard.   
\- What did my Kay see in his dream? Something good? Was it me? - Yuki no Kami pecked boy's lips, trying to sound teasing but it anyway came out full of love.   
Yuuri clung to him still blushing and nodded. He didn't like the idea to hide something from his Snow God but still didn't know how to explain it properly. That he was completely aware he loved this man since the first time he saw him on tv being seven years old. He just knew it from the very beginning. Not like he realized his feelings were love. More like he understood the entire meaning of the word "love" was trapped in that silver locks, splinters of the northern sky and sharp lines of young Polar Death. And he desperately wished to belong to this man (that time - still kid in fact, despite of battle experience) completely. With his heart, soul and body.   
Lips of Yuki no Kami softly touched boy's face, neck, shoulders. Not even passionate, but with ultimate, unexpected from the teen care. Since their first intimate actions they used to sleep naked cuddling. Regardless of any sexual intentions. Yuuri inhaled anxiously and muttered:  
\- I...just...want to...be yours...completely.  
Heart in porcelain chest bet faster. Boy heard it too well. Husky whisper warmed his ear:  
\- More than we usually do?...  
\- Yes... - being almost blind from embarrassment Yuuri didn't expect his voice would sound this confident, almost demanding.  
\- Are U sure?...  
\- Yes...  
Young God of Snow pushed the blanket away. Being on his elbows above Yuuri in dark room and almost glowing in weak night lights... Boy gasped mesmerized with this beauty completely. Remembered his dream. And helplessly realized he is blushing again. And again is becoming hard...  
Frosted hands slid his sides. Soft lips covered boy's mouth. Yuuri gasped melting in this tender blizzard. Butterfly kisses covered his neck, chest, abdomen... Feeling his still fresh cum on porcelain silk, boy blushed again, seeking where to hide his face...and not wanting it at all. Because he physically couldn't take his eyes off of this northern perfection. Silver rain tickled his thighs. Wet tongue traced still childishly smooth skin. Lower. And lower. When porcelain cheek touched his hardness boy tossed on the bed, moaning and digging nails into sheets. Snow King raised a head and reassuringly smiled to his Kay. Cold fingers wrapped a lock of winter silk around boy's arousal. With a short scream Yuuri bit his lip not to cum right in the moment.   
Too good. Much better than in any dream.  
Cold palms slid under boy's butt raising it a bit. Without thinking he speed legs more laying them on Victor's shoulders. No matter how shy Yuuri was in daily life, closeness with his Yuki no Kami pressed a kind of switch inside of him. And all doubts and fears faded away for the time of burning touch of beautiful Polar Death. Hot mouth softly covered his arousal. Boy screamed, arching his back and scratching the bed. Need to cling to the [insanely loved] body of his King was suffocating. But at the same time he was longing for this to be continued too much...   
As if understanding him without words, Victor freed one hand and reached for boy's palm. Nearly sobbing Yuuri squeezed frosted fingers, pulled to the face and desperately clung to them, kissing (more like sloppily licking...) white wrist through gasps and screams.   
For a moment Snow King's mouth left his length. Boy sobbed in protest, but cold fingers caressed his cheek and a tongue touched his entrance. Moved over wrinkled skin, slightly sneaking into tight muscle ring. Wrapped around balls and returned to twitching boy's arousal. Yuuri tossed on sheets violently. Screaming. Digging teeth into porcelain wrist. His (not so strong in Snow King's arms in general) self-control cracked. He didn't even think about moving away or saying something to his Yuki no Kami. He wasn't able to think or talk at all... Only when the world around stopped spinning, he released the grip on white hand and opened eyes breathing hard. Splinters of the northern sky looked right at him. Playful, happy and with hidden bitter tenderness. Whitish traces covered his face and some silver locks. With a soft smile Victor raised his exhausted boy from the bed and pulled into tight embrace, pressing Yuuri's head to the shoulder. Boy still breathed hard looking through half-lidded eyes how his Snow King wiped his face with a free hand and licks fingers. Perfect lips touched stuck together from sweat dark hair:  
\- Well, солнышко/sunshine, were U mine enough?   
Yuuri, who a moment ago was almost sleeping in Victor's embrace, moved with unexpectedly fresh strength. Pushed his King on sheets and set on his waist with almost demonic, too adult grin:  
\- Enough?.. Obviously. Not.   
Victor's surprised gasp drowned into boy's kiss.

[Little Kay, when did U learn to be this intense?..]

Boy's tongue left lips of his King and moved over his face, replacing the rest of exact whitish spots with saliva. He moved down, marking porcelain skin with every kiss. Every next one under another. Crimson stairway to... Hell? Heaven? Like kids used to draw in the midnight on mirrors. Summoning for spirits from the another world. Calling for the supreme being...  
It will be visible tomorrow... Yuuri left one more purple mark on Victor's ribs, smiling to this thought and in a corner of his mind desperately solving a problem: how to make this overcaring Snow God to do the same to him... To show everyone they belong to each other.   
Boy reached evidences of his inappropriate vision on the abdomen and began to clean them away with tongue too. Somehow he didn't feel embarrassed anymore. (Although anxiety will pretty much return in the morning. Being twice... No. Twenty times stronger. But not now... Now his entire being were filled only with his Yuki no Kami.)   
Wet traces on shivering beautiful body... Hard breath of his young King. Weak, caressing grip of cold fingers in dark silk. Yuuri almost roared, letting some more saliva droll from his tongue on white skin not far from Victor's arousal. Small boy's fingers smeared a wet spot over heating (like ultimate frost?) skin, touched the hardness and mixed it with precum.   
\- Y-yuuri! - cracked gasp and arched back of his Snow King. Breathing hard, nearly chocking from tormenting mix of excitement and anxiety, boy caressed a white thigh and clumsily leaned to the hard muscle with the mouth. Not like he really knew what to do. When Victor did it to him he was too overwhelmed with excitement, pleasure and happiness to realize or remember exact movements. Boy tasted the wetness on arousal with the tip of his tongue, traced the vein and took all Snow King's length into the mouth, greedily trying to swallow every twitch, every drop of the proof his young God feels the same. The same as him. He imagined it so often before - sharing the love with his King like this. To give him all the lust and tenderness at once. To feel all Polar blizzard inside. This way. And many others... Every time thinking about it Yuuri had no choice but to please himself. In the corner of his clouded mind he remembered how it was. Moves that brought unsatisfying in a lonely room relief... Following this trace of thoughts boy fastened the pace, with a firmer grip, every time trying to gulp more. Small palm teasingly squeezed balls...  
\- Yuuri!! Yuu-ri... M-move... Away... - husky scream and a soft push of white hand. Boy dug nails into porcelain hip and sucked harder...  
For less then a second grip of cold fingers in dark locks became forceful and almost violent. But during this moment Yuuri nearly came again, hungrily swallowing whitish heat and imbibing every toss and every scream of his the one and the only God.   
Breathing hard and still being unable to open eyes Victor blindly pulled his boy into a kiss. Tired, embarrassed but happy kiss:   
\- Я люблю тебя... - husky whisper of Snow King warmed lips of his Kay. Then he gasped trying to return to reality:  
\- Ah! It means..  
\- It means "I love U". Я тебя тоже, Снежный./ Love U too Snezhnblj. - Yuuri kissed blushing cheek and giggled, hiding his face in Victor's neck. How could his genius Kami be so naive and think he didn't learn this most important phrase in his language beforehand?...


	3. Chapter 3

13 years old Private Katsuki had the most important aim ever. For a month already he did his best to seduce his Snow God and commander. Victor never refused caress and cuddles. They did a lot of things already. Pleased each other, made out heavily and slept naked together every night. But still Yuuri wanted more. He was longing to belong to his Snow King with flesh and blood. Completely. He desired to die for this man, to spill own blood for him, to be devoured by him and dissolve in every cell of his admired body and soul. To say it in material measures - he wanted to make love.   
White shirt from the ceremonial uniform was still warm and smelled with Victor's perfume. Yuuri took it on on the naked body, stealing his precious warmth from the white fabric. He liked to do it. To undress first and try Snow King's clothes on. Victor laughed tenderly every time. And it always ended up with making out. In shower or right where they were. Boy set on the bed on his knees. Wrapping himself in this shirt and staring how his young commander undressed. Beautiful enough to watch eternally...  
The belt with ceremonial guns laid on sheets near Yuuri.

[It will be plan B if plan A won't work...]

Boy reached for his King and pulled unbuttoned pants, making him to step closer. Small hand sneaked under the fringe of Victor's underwear. Yuuri leaned to his abdomen with a cheek looking in icy-blue eyes from beneath. With that puppy expression always able to melt the heart of the winter.   
Major Nikiforov caressed dark locks and set on the carpet in front of Yuuri. To hug him and kiss his lips.  
\- U had a tough day, малыш. Let's rest for now. And when U feel better, we can do everything U want. - Victor tenderly ruffled Yuuri's hair. 

[U always say this, Снежный! And never do what I really want the most! U always stop a halfway!!!] 

Yuuri pouted lips. Offended and playful at the same time. His beautiful commander always refused to fuck him. They did all possible sexual stuff already. But Victor always refused to put it in, explaining it with the difference in their bodies caused by age and national heritage. He always said it can be painful. But it was exactly what Yuuri wanted.

The day happened to be really tough. It was the first official celebration Yuuri had to take part in. At first he was happy of course. The idea to follow the youngest high officer to the place he saw only on tv before exited Yuuri... Until he really stepped to that fucking Hall.   
So many people were there... And they all wanted to steal his Snow God!!!! They tried to talk, to make photos, to drag Major Nikiforov far from him... Private Katsuki glared at this crowd spending inhuman efforts to hold back tears and to suppress two crazy wishes: to stab them all and to fall on the floor and cling to Victor's knees crying and screaming "Don't abandon me!!!!"  
Panic attack was close, stuck in the throat with a suffocating knot, when thin, cold fingers firmly laid on his shoulder.   
Snow King pulled Yuuri closer and smiled to him:  
\- It's fine. I'm here.   
It was said not so quietly. Others could hear it. But Major Nikiforov obviously didn't mind. And the rest of the evening they walked intertwining fingers and Victor didn't let Yuuri distant from him even for a second.   
Anxiety mixed with happiness... Yuuri clung to the commander's sleeve, glaring at others even more jealously. How dare they to look at HIS King??? And when some unknown for Yuuri guy asked why Major's hand doesn't leave boy's body, Victor with deadly serious look answered:  
\- I always keep my best armor in my hands. I even sleep with it.   
Then seized gasping and puzzled boy on arms and went to the balcony. There they looked in each other's eyes and laughed. Victor gently touched Yuuri's cheek and explained he noticed boy's uneasy condition from the very beginning. They spent the rest of the celebration time, walking in the yard and kissing. Yuuri was happy of course. But what he really, badly needed for now - was a chance to underline how huge is the difference between what he has with his Winter Lord and what other could have. To be exact - he wanted to have sex. 

[Plan A failed. Well, sir... It was your choice...]

Boy slowly pulled the gun out of the holster. Staring right into Victor's eyes. It could look threatening. But somehow every slow, almost devoted touch of little fingers on the metal left no doubts in it's sensual subtext. Boy dragged black glock over his exposed skin, touching thigh, arousal, abdomen, chest, neck. And stopped, leaning to the cold steel with the mouth:  
\- If my Yuki no Kami-sama rejected me, what else is left for me?...  
This was said in almost tragic intonation. For a second splinters of the northern sky were even puzzled. (Like "What if he really could try to shoot himself? No. Not with this playful eyes of him... And who on the Earth would do it without pants anyway?...")  
Boy's mouth covered the metal of the glock, moving forward. Then - returned to the previous state, just touching the gunpoint with lips. And repeated it all again.  
Being already not just red but crimson, Snow King gasped. Somewhere deep inside he was even glad he already set on the carpet. Not so far to fall...  
Yuuri's tongue slightly entered the black hole, explored a scratching bulge of the sight and slowly slid a smooth and uneven side until reached the trigger. There wet muscle wrapped around hard steel and returned from the other side. Yuuri smiled, not taking his eyes off of icy-blue frosted gems even for a second.   
Opened the shirt wide and laid a hand on his already responding arousal.   
Snow King's mouth dried. He tried to gasp for air but it wasn't so easy...   
His little, sweet, naive Yuuri pleased himself in less then a meter from him. And sucked his gun. And to be honest, Victor didn't know where to look first... To these still childish lips exploring the steel so softly but intensively. Or to the boy's palm that squeezed his wet arousal several times and covered with own wetness fingers searched lower... Reached the entrance and sneaked in stretching it a bit wider.   
If Yuuri could sneak into Commander's unbuttoned pants at that moment he would find out how tormenting was the tightness he caused. And how wet the underwear already became. And very possibly boy would cum from this very fact.   
\- Yuu-uri... - Snow King voice was hoarse and trembling. Cold fingers laid on smooth milky-white thigh. Shivering from tormenting efforts not to loose control:  
\- D-don't do this without lube...  
He blushed even more, cursing mentally. 

[Does this boy even realize how close he is to be taken right now? My self-control isn't... Ahhh!!! Whom do I try to fool??? He realizes it even better then me!!!!! Yuuri... Do U really need us to go all the way? Even if it'll be painful? Is it how U can feel reassured in being special? If U are so jealous, will this ease your doubts?] 

Small fingers intertwined with Victor's. Boy grinned mischievously:  
\- Did I do wrong? Then do it right for me, my Yuki no Kami-sama...  
He leaned forward almost touching commander's lips with his:  
\- If U love me, U will fuck me now.  
It was supposed to sound hot and tempting but turned out to be desperate. Behind playful honey sparkles oozed out a fear. To be abandoned. To feel alone. Almost bestiary, wild fear. That can't be influenced by words. Only by the physical contact. 

[If I won't accept his invitation, he will feel rejected. Unloved. Not good enough to be desired. It's much worse then a risk of possible physical pain...]

Major Nikiforov cupped boy's face moving closer. To make his lips tickle Yuuri's when he talked:  
\- I love U. Let's do it. But promise me one thing...  
\- Mmmm? - boy sneaked out of the shirt. It couldn't compete the warmth of Snow King's body so close to his.   
\- Promise me U will tell me immediately if U feel something wrong... Or... Uncomfortable.   
The entire hell blinked in black pupils of boy's eyes. The weirdest mixture of dirty excitement, victory and still absolutely naive happiness of a child who was finally accepted at the adult party.   
Snow King reached for the lube in the nightstand. He looked away only for a second. But when he turned back this little demon already stayed at his knees and elbows. Smiling suggestively Yuuri licked his fingers and moved his hips, stretching the entrance again:  
\- Don't let me hurt myself. Yuki no Kami-sama. I want to be hurt by U only...

[Is it an attempt to kill me or what??? U, beast!!!!]

How was Snow King managed to blush more although his face was already burning, stayed unknown. But he was...  
Blood thudded in his ears. The world around swirled into a blizzard of embarrassment and desire.  
Victor crawled to the bed close to Yuuri. Slippery substance on his fingers was warm enough already. He stroke boy's back with his free hand. And it turned out to be much more lustful than he wanted... Yuuri of course felt the difference. Arched his back moaning and rising hips higher. Victor kissed his waist and applied lube to the entrance. His finger was met with boy's roaring moan and almost aggressive thirsts of his hips. To meet the intrusion. Small fingers clenched sheets.   
This wasn't the first time also. They already did this when Yuuri asked too intensively to be taken by his Snow God. When hands and mouths over the entire bodies of each other weren't enough. The first time he did that to Yuuri, boy got almost crazy, screaming and scratching his back. But didn't calm down. Absolutely opposite. That time he begged to continue, smearing traces of own release over them both. And nearly crying begged his King to use his body to have a pleasure himself. They ended up with Victor laying behind his little Yuuri and moving his hardness between boy's tightly pressed thighs. Then Yuuri for rather long rubbed with his back against the toned body of the young Polar Death, slowly gathered and licked his cum, and murmured indecent words about how good it was but how much better it could be if to repeat it again but this time "like adults".   
Small hand pulled Victor's pants, worldlessly asking to take them off. To take away everything separating them... Telling the truth Snow King almost forgot what exactly causes this discomfort on his lower regions... The rest of clothes fell to the side. Yuuri sobbed impatiently.   
Boy's fingers joined Victor's inside his still tight entrance, forcing him to stretch it, not just thirst in order to please him:  
\- U won't fool me anymore, my Yuki no Kami-sama...  
Snow King dropped his head between boy's shoulder blades. Every exhale went out with a husky moan. He was painfully hard already. And despite of all doubts it was stupid to deny - he wanted it. Badly. As much as Yuuri did. Tiny frames under his hands shouldn't give such feelings... Shouldn't make all the body throb and fall from heat to fever and back. Shouldn't wake up weird desires to possess and to belong, to devote and to devour... But they did... Although... Regardless of physical form Lord of Winter would always fall for the black abyss. The only one who has a right to embrace the Polar Star is the darkest void of the eternal night.   
Victor's personal little darkness fell with his chest on the bed and pulled him closer:  
\- Pleeeease... Siiiiiiir...  
Snow King chocked with air helplessly realizing that he is loosing control...   
He applied some lube on himself in hurry. Dug fingers into milky-white skin, spreading boy's buttocks more and put it in. The rest of his [ultimate] self-control was spent on two things: not to cum when small body in front of him frosted for some moments and then jerked back with a scream. To meet him. And not to rush into wild race that his little crazy demon tried to provoke.   
Victor's temperance was enough for two more slow moves in and out... Picture in front of him was tormenting for the one who doesn't plan to let own body go freely. Yuuri spread himself on sheets, digging nails into the fabric. Raised hips more with every thirst arching his back and begged (or demanded?) with half-lidded eyes:  
\- More... More... More...  
Snow King covered small boy's arousal with one palm and cupped his cheek with another one. Yuuri's nails dug into porcelain wrist, he clung to this hand with a cheek, drooling saliva while sloppily kissed it and tried to suck fingers.   
How does ice break? Almost invisibly under the soft snow cover. With nearly inaudible crack it falls into the black depth. And there's no way to get out.   
Snow King fell on boy's back with his chest, intensifying moves. Somewhere in the corner of his mind he still realized he thirst too fast and too heavy. But this realization was confronted by the feeling how Yuuri tossed under him, trying to make it deeper. How their screams entangled. How boy's teeth painfully dug into his hand making him even more excited. And how the hardness in his hand throbbed, dripping with pre-cum more and more. It was check mate.   
Silver rain tossed on Yuuri's shoulders, falling on the bed, covering his face. Releasing white hand from teeth (he almost cum feeling a drop of blood in the mouth), boy blindly grabbed silver locks pulling his Snow King even closer and jerking hips more. This bitten arm wrapped around Yuuri's chest, teasing nipples with random touch and squeezed ribs, roughy pulling boy to meet intense intrusions. It was partly painful - this tight hold and wild, uncontrollable thirsts. And even more pleasant because of it.   
Boy's desperate scream echoed in Victor's ears. Tiny hardness in his palm twitched intensively, releasing hot, a bit sticky liquid. Tight muscles had been squeezing Snow Kings arousal again and again in frantic, repeated throbs. This unexpectedly fast response of Yuuri's little body caused a predictable reaction. Snow King came inside. Screaming, or better to say roaring and digging teeth into boy's shoulder blade.   
He fell on sheets half-conscious, blindly grabbed his little Kay into a tight embrace and pressed him to the heart. Boy's chest still shook in frantic breathing. When black lashes shivered, opening two glades into darkest night, Snow King didn't remember anymore about difference in age (not so big...) and life experience (unspeakably huge) or about any previous doubts. Because the black depth of the Arctic Ocean sparkled with happiness. Unexpectedly mature, possessive and jealous happiness.  
\- I love U. Yuki no Kami-sama. - Yuuri exhaled it almost inaudibly, clinging to his King.   
Victor covered chapped lips with the most tender kiss:  
\- Love U too, малыш... Солнышко мое... 

And then he noticed it. Small trace of blood on them both.   
\- Yuuri!!!! Yuuri, are U hurt???? Why didn't U tell me??? Why... What... What do we...  
Never before Snow King panicked this much in his full of battles and death life...  
\- Wow... - his mischievous boy stretched himself on sheets, leaning closer. And possessively laid a hand on commander's butt. Black eyes narrowed sparkling with weird, satisfied victory:  
\- It's the best...   
Warm mouth leaned to Snow King's lips, inhaling his breath with a kiss. Not letting him say a word. Until he surrendered into thin boy's arms.   
\- I'm sorry, Yuuri... - Victor's voice was helplessly guilty . - Does it hurt? Why didn't U tell me to stop?..  
\- Because I didn't want U to stop... - insane black abyss stared in splinters of northern sky - I wanted it to be like this. If it's painful, then it's real...   
He cupped still burning Victor's cheeks:  
\- Now I KNOW U love me...  
Snow King shook his head with hopelessly defenseless look. And wrapped his crazy little Kay into soft, protective embrace. If to think logically, it can't be even a bit serious harm. And his never mistaken six-sense told him: this is only the beginning of how much more intense his beloved Kay really is gonna be...


End file.
